inhuman_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Africa
Notes Earth The Kingdom of Kush, ancient kingdom once ruled by Arensnuphis Chad is ruled by Mandrill Wakanda is ruled by the Black Panther and Storm Genosha is ruled by the High Evolutionary Kahndaq is ruled by Black Adam and Isis Egypt is ruled by Arensnuphis The Congo is ruled by Grodd and the Gorilla City High Council from Gorilla City Locations Angola The Atlantic Ocean Central African Republic The Congo Djibouti Egypt Cairo Eritrea Ethiopia Genosha Wundagore Mountain The Indian Ocean Kahndaq Algeria Libya Morocco Tunisia Kenya The Mediterranean Sea The Red Sea Somalia South Africa Sudan Wakanda Zimbabwe Region Wide Heroes Batwing Black Panther Blue Marvel Cleopatra Cyborg Dr Fate Dr Mist Goshawk Isis Metamorpho Moon Knight Mystic Northwind Silver Dagger Storm Vixen Zenith The Defenders Blue Marvel Cyborg Mystic Storm Vixen The Guardians Cleopatra Dr Fate Metamorpho Moon Knight Silver Dagger S.T.A.R. Labs Cyborg The Warriors Dr Mist Isis Northwind Neutrals Gregori The High Evolutionary Locke Shuri A.N.A.T Cyborg Goshawk Shuri BioSphere International Locke Villains Achebe Anuket Arensnuphis Asp Black Adam Black Manta Bushman Cheetah Flesh Grodd Hardball Igor Kraven the Hunter Mallah Man-Ape Mandrill Miklho Peotor Ravager The Sphinx Gorilla City High Council Grodd Mallah Mandrill The New Gods Arensnuphis The Sphinx The New Kings Cheetah Kraven Man-Ape Onslaught Brainstorm Hardball Ravager The Serpent Society Asp Sons of Death Achebe Bushman The Super Apes Gregori Igor Miklho Peotor Angola Notes Locations Nationwide Heroes Blue Marvel Neutrals Villains Alegeria Notes Locations Nationwide Heroes Neutrals Villains Brainstorm Central African Republic Notes Locations Nationwide Heroes Neutrals Villains Cheetah The Congo Notes Ruled by Grodd and the Gorilla City High Council from Gorilla City Locations Gorilla City Nationwide Heroes Batwing Neutrals Gregori Villains Grodd Igor Mallah Mandrill Miklho Peotor Egypt Notes Ruled by Arensnuphis Locations Cairo Nationwide Heroes Cleopatra Dr Fate Goshawk Metamorpho Moon Knight Silver Dagger The Guardians Cleopatra Dr Fate Metamorpho Moon Knight Silver Dagger Neutrals Villains Anuket Arensnuphis Asp Flesh The Sphinx The New Gods Arensnuphis The Sphinx Kenya Notes Locations Nationwide Heroes Vixen Neutrals Villains Genosha Notes Ruled by the High Evolutionary, creator of The Ani-Men Locations Wundagore Mountain Nationwide Heroes Mandate Satine Seeker Squadron Supreme Mandate Satine Seeker Neutrals The High Evolutionary Villains Cheetah Grodd Mallah Mandrill Kahndaq Notes Ruled by Black Adam and Isis Locations Nationwide Heroes Neutrals Villains Black Adam South Africa Locations Nationwide Heroes Dr Mist Jericho Zenith Neutrals Villains Black Manta Hardball Kraven the Hunter Sudan Locations Nationwide Heroes Neutrals Villains Bushman Wakanda Notes Ruled by Black Panther and Storm Locations Nationwide Heroes Black Panther Blue Marvel Cyborg Kymera Mystic Shuri Storm Vixen The Defenders Blue Marvel Cyborg Mystic Storm Vixen Neutrals Locke BioSphere International Locke Villains Achebe Man-Ape Zimbabwe Notes Locations Nationwide Heroes Neutrals Villains Brother Bedlam Category:Egypt Category:Africa Category:Earth Category:Eth Category:A Category:Continent Category:Location Category:Kush Category:Wakanda Category:The Defenders Category:The New Kings Category:Central African Republic Category:Hero teams of Africa Category:Hero Teams of Egypt Category:Sons of Death Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Category:South Africa Category:The Ani-Men Category:Zimbabwe Category:Onslaught Category:BioSphere International Category:The New Gods Category:The Warriors Category:The Serpent Society Category:Squadron Supreme Category:A.N.A.T Category:Kahndaq Category:Algeria Category:Libya Category:Morocco Category:Tunisia Category:The Red Sea Category:The Mediterranean Sea Category:The Atlantic Ocean Category:The Indian Ocean Category:Djibouti Category:Ethiopia Category:Ertirea Category:Somalia Category:The Super Apes Category:Gorilla City Category:Gorilla City High Council